defiancefandomcom-20200223-history
Defiance: Arkfall Codes
http://orcz.com/File:Arkfallcodeweapon.jpghttp://orcz.com/File:Arkfallcodeweapon.jpg Arkfall Codes can be found in various sources. For example, the "VBI Weapons" video has this "fccePO" code hidden in it (Bottom Right Corner).http://orcz.com/File:Arkfallcodeinradio.jpghttp://orcz.com/File:Arkfallcodeinradio.jpg Another Arkfall Code, "o2am1s", this one shows up on a Radio Dashboard in the Ark Hunter Chronicles: Episode 2 video.http://orcz.com/File:Defiancepizzaad.jpghttp://orcz.com/File:Defiancepizzaad.jpg An ad for "Badlands Pizza" found on defianceworld.tumblr.com - The phone number is 1-555-lfm6rv - "lfm6rv" is an Arkfall Code http://orcz.com/File:Hellbugaddefiance.jpghttp://orcz.com/File:Hellbugaddefiance.jpg An ad for Hellbug Extermination found on defianceworld.tumblr.com - The phone number is 1-555-A1aqCa - "A1aqCa" is an Arkfall Code This page will have a list of all the Arkfall Codes in the game Defiance 'RED ALERT': We now have ***ALL 120 Arkfall Codes listed***, and all rewards have been unlocked.. Scroll to the bottom of the page to see all the codes and where they were found. March 27, 2013: New code posted NFQ7PG March 27, 2013: New code posted 35P72U March 27, 2013: New code posted 8UNKAD March 27, 2013: New code posted YRE5SN March 27, 2013: New code posted HP9X6X March 27, 2013: New code posted C2VNDF March 27, 2013: New code posted XQBG4H March 27, 2013: New code posted 4HT2G9 March 27, 2013: New code posted LYCEHY March 27, 2013: New code posted 7P8NDC March 26, 2013: New code posted HUBAZV '''(See Discussion) '''March 26, 2013: New code posted GEPKRJ March 26, 2013: New code posted Q4DUBL March 26, 2013: New code posted NC9VYK March 26, 2013: New code posted TTDGX4 March 26, 2013: New code posted 9C9N87 March 26, 2013: New code posted ZZKJ2G March 26, 2013: New code posted T76SN6 March 26, 2013: New code posted XWRN9M March 26, 2013: New code posted 88UPWS (Rest of codes at bottom of page, scroll down) Bookmark this page and check often! Current code count: 133/120 (Updated: March 26, 2013). NOTE: Only 120 codes are needed to unlock all the rewards. But they said there are 150 codes out there, so keep entering them all just in case they decide to do something with that like add another reward. =How to Redeem= Redeem these ego codes for unique in game titles, inventory slots, in-game items, skills increase, and more! Go to "my ego" to enter the codes: http://defiance.com/en/my-ego/ Best is to copy and paste from the table below. If you enter the code incorrectly, it will give you the error message: "Error: Invalid code attempted." Each code can be redeemed once per account. If you already redeemed that code, it will say: "Error: You have already redeemed that Arkfall Code." How to Claim the Ark Hunter Rewards PC These rewards can be redeemed in the CLAIM section of the Defiance store at launch Xbox/PS3 If you are a console Ark Hunter, you must link your account when you first start the game to redeem your rewards. Detailed instructions will be printed in the game manual and sent in a follow up instruction at game launch How to get Arkfall Codes You will get some Arkfall Codes in emails from Trion, however others can be more difficult to find, but fun to look for! Look for them hidden in videos, advertisements for the game, the official website, and other unexpected locations. For example some codes appear only for a second or so in the trailer videos. Another code was found by looking at the source code of the official site. there appear to be more than the 120 required for the final reward so just keep an eye out (after looking at trionworlds account management it shows the codes names as things like ARK_HUNTER_CODE_155) When you discover an Arkfall Code that is not on the list below, please add it to the list so that others can use it too! =Arkfall Code Unlocks= +2 Inventory Slots Level 1: Beginning Bionetics Redeem 1 Arkfall Code to unlock Ingame Title: VBI Recruit Level 2: VBI Basic Training Redeem 3 Arkfall Codes to unlock Bonus Ark Salvage Level 3: Post-Arkfall-Geology Redeem 6 Arkfall Codes to unlock Basic Lock Box Level 4: Intermediate Bionetics Redeem 10 Arkfall Codes to unlock Pistol Skill +1 Level 5: Frontier Survival School Redeem 15 Codes to unlock Light Machine Gun Skill +1 Level 6: Urban Warfare Redeem 21 Codes to unlock Manual Sniper Rifle Skill +1 Level 7: Markmanship Course Redeem 28 codes to unlock Assault Rifle Skill +1 Level 8: Military Tactics Redeem 36 codes to unlock +4 Inventory Slots Level 9: Advanced Bionetics Redeem 45 codes to unlock Pump Shotgun Skill +1 Level 10: Munitions Training Redeem 55 Codes to unlock Firestorm Level 11: Weapon Modification Redeem 66 Ark Fall Codes to unlock Early Access to the TMW Hannibal 650R Level 12: Vehicle. You could buy for 5,500 scrip. Location: Iron Demon Ranch. Proof attach: http://i.imgur.com/QQtDfwJ.jpg Redeem 78 Ark Fall Codes to unlock Thundershock Level 13: Indoor Firing Range 91 Codes Scavenger Ego Perk Level 14: Increases ammo drop up to 30% 105 Codes Ingame Title: VBI Operative Level 15: Final Exam and Field Test 120 Codes Updated Arkfall Codes List Admin Alert: Due to excessive vandalism, this page is now protected and editing is disabled. Please add new codes to the Ark Hunter Codes Discussion Page and an administrator will verify and move them to the Master List. Thanks for everybody's effort in contributing and maintaining the list of My Ego Codes, and we hope you enjoy your in-game rewards! Bookmark and check this page often for the latest codes! Videos referenced can be watched on the DefianceUniverse Youtube Channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/DefianceUniverse Official Source for Arkfall Code Discussion http://forums.defiance.com/showthread.php?934-quot-Hidden-quot-Code-list-discussion =Arkfall Codes List= Current Total Codes: 132 Credit to CapDeadPool and ORCz.com